


My first fanfiction

by ThePerfectPink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerfectPink/pseuds/ThePerfectPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sad and lonely and crys a little bit.</p>
<p>It's short and fail, sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first fanfiction

It's one of those days. Davesprite's stupid little letter and that meeting with Vriska's ghost really left you out of it. You don't feel youself, you havn't felt quite yourself for awhile but you never let it show. You desided awhile ago you can't let it show. You have to be brave for your friends.

You always go to the same place to vent, the top floor of your house on the shrunken planet. It got taller sence the game started and Rose had to build it up for you. Nobody knows this and you'll most likely never tell anyone, this is your special place. You vent out feelings that never actully leave by writing them on the wall and each time walking in that top room you remember everything awful about youself. 

"stupid" "idiot" "loser" You've written on your walls muliple times before. You always break down crying, because each word you write you believe to be true. You know they're true, because people call you these names all the time.

"this game is all your fault" You stand staring at the wall until you can't stand anymore. You fall to your knees and lean your forehead onto the wall "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." you whisper as tears run down your face and even though nobody can hear you, you try to make it quite as if someone could. You leave this here to remind you that this game is in fact, your fault. If it wern't for you none of this would have happened, you were the one who wanted to play, you were the one who was leader, you were first player and this was all your fault, it was your fault the world was destroyed and that yours and your friend's lifes were in danger, it was your fault. It was all your fault. 

"dad would be disappointed" You grab your hood and pull it over your head. You don't know why, but this helps a little, maybe because of what Vriska said about being a hero? You aren't quite sure. You scream silently as if you were in pain, and you sort of are, you feel like someone just stabbed your chest, and you should know what that feels like, Jack did that to you once, and you still remember that moment like it was yesterday, the moment you found your dad and Rose's mom dead.

"no wonder Karkat hates you" You lay on the ground and pull your knees to your chest. You don't know when you started wailing so loudly. Lucky you, no one will hear. You start to remember how you could have stopped Jade, but you didn't, you fell asleep instead. You start to think of all the times Karkat said he hated you. And you don't blame him. You think you hate you too.

"Vriska was using you, you tool." You cover your mouth with one hand and use the other to pull your hood over your eyes and hold it there. You curl in on youself so your chin is on your knees. Your eyes burn from crying, your chest feels like there is something heavy on it, your stomach feels like there's a knot in it and your back feels like it's sore from being in the wrong position for too long.

You lay there crying for about two hours until you start to feel sleepy. You move yourself down stairs, and get a cup of coffee, you try to stay away but it doesn't work. you lay on the couch with an empty feeling inside you until you finally fall asleep.


End file.
